blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kynzghai
The Kynzghai (IAUSI: KYNKSO302055321) are a bipedal, beast-like fanged race. They originate from the planet Keyenz, and lack a united government. Traditionally, they have yobisdoms, and there is a confederation of tribal yobisai. However, most Kynzghai do not reside on their native planet, only few and far between is it settled. The Kynzghai have varying loyalties; some travel and ally with the humans and Rovoen, others decide to become pirates. Kynzghai pirate ships are some of the most terrifying vessels in space. History Kynzghai aliens are a recent species that appeared on the planet Keyenz, a quiet world with black dirt and green water. There is very dim light from Felix Alpha 3, the star that Keyenz orbits, making Kynzghai naturally have nocturnal animal characteristics. The first recorded evidence of Kynzghai civilizations inhabiting Keyenz is dated to 1604 CE. It is a collection of spearheads found near ruins. An ancient animal known as the land-whale was the main source of food f or these primitive hunter-gatherers. It would be hunted to extinction by 2000. No writing system was ever created by the Kynzghai, and they use alien alphabets. Different yobisdoms were formed during this time, each with a varying culture and language. Then, a spacefaring race known as the Nod arrived at Keyenz in the year 2525, trading weapons and spacecraft technology for Kynzghai slaves. Nod settlements were built across Keyenz, and an era of Nod dominance on Keyenz began. In 2615, a Kynzghai she-warrior known as Dgol the Liberator united the yobisdoms on the western hemisphere of Keyenz. A united militia known as Dgolkrenn began a revolution to overthrow the alien rule of the planet. The Nod-Kynzghai War, known as the Kynzghai Uprising lasted forty years, and was devastating to the Kynzghai. While the Dgolkrenn were successful in driving out the Nod, many of the planet's natural resources were destroyed by vengeful Nod ships, and massacres were prevalent all over the planet. Poorer than ever, the Dgolkrenn's united government lasted less than a year. However, much of the Nod's equipment had been left behind, allowing for the Kynzghai to explore space. Initial Kynzghai contact with alien species would start off friendly, and the Kynzghai would migrate to other planets in search of work and food. However, as the Kynzghai were demoted to the slums, they often turned to illegal methods of earning money. By 2700, almost all Kynzghai had left Keyenz and had been assimilated into alien societies all over the galaxy. A small group of traditionalists maintained a stronghold at Keyenz, in order to preserve the ancient ways of the species. But the yobisai leaders were not united and quarrelled amongst themselves. The first human contact with the Kynzghai took place in 2898, as Kynzghai ships appeared near Velure. Though the first attempt at making a treaty failed and ended in conflict (the ships were pirate vessels), Kynzghai would later be important in human society. After the arrival of the Kelim Hierarchy, numerous Kyznghai found work serving the Hierarchy as mercenary troops. The Hierarchy had very good pay, but unknown to the pirates, they actually found a way to synthesize crystals. The value of crystals soon went down due to the Hierarchy's mass production, but most of the Kynzghai mercenaries did not realize this economic crisis as the Hierarchy's work, and continued to serve them. Anatomy The Kynzghai are bipedal and reptilian in appearance. They have long arms and legs, and can have long, narrow snouts, or stubby, thick snouts. Either way, they have a long set of sharp, serrated teeth (being carnivores). The height of an average male Kynzghai is 5'6”, but they can be as tall as 9'. Females are usually larger, by a few inches. The scale color of a Kynzghai varies from greenish, pure black to a neon blue color. Neon blue colored Kynzghai (signalling coastal descent), is very uncommon, and it is rare to see any of them in the Near Earth Sector. Most Kynzghai of northern Keyenz descent (the most common in the Near Earth Sector), are blackish-greenish, typically small. Kynzghai also have horns that grow along their spine (more prevalent in Kynzghai of southern latitudes) and horns upon their head (sometimes cut off at youth for varying reasons). Some Kynzghai have tails, while others do not. Those with southern Keyenz ancestors typically have long tails. Northern Kynzghai tend to be slim, small, and light. Southern Kynzghai are broad, heavily built, large and have smaller snouts. Being such a diverse species, Kynzghai have often been debated on to be split into subspecies. Society Traditionally, Kynzghai have always been diverse and different in their customs and culture. However, all civilizations on the planet followed a basic system, with yobisdoms and yobisai acting as chiefs of each territory. Kynzghai have a complex system of justice, where once one Kynzghai has committed a crime against someone else, then the one that it was committed against gets a chance to commit a crime towards them in retailiation. While there are dozens of languages on the planet, one is generally understood by a large portion of the population. As most Kynzghai are not on the planet itself, and have been seperated from it for ages, many old traditions have perished. They tend to follow human customs most of all, but blend in whatever society they are working in. However, some characteristics of ancient Kynzghai culture can be seen in modern Kynzghai lifestyles. An overwhelming majority of Kynzghai living in the Near Earth Sector are employed in piracy, illegal drug trades, organized crime or bounty hunting. This has led to the inaccurate term for them, “pirates.” Native Kynzghai influence can even be seen in the pirate underworld. Pirates belong to a mutually acknowledged group (a yobisdom) led by a Pirate-lord (a yobisai). Also, the union of Kynzghai mercenaries is known as the Dgolkrenn, named after the ancient rebel army. Notable Members *Cragg *Dgol *Junda *Sangg *Yarrh Trivia *Modern translator technology appears to have a flaw when attempting to understand the majority Kynzghai language, replacing certain words with completely random ones *Kynzghai pirates do not manufacture ships, but rather steal ships (typically human ones) and captain them instead *There is a revivalist movement going on on Kerenz by the yobisai Junda to bring Kynzghai back to the planet and immerse them in the old ways Category:Species Category:Hierarchy Members